The Domestic Series
by Dark-Yukari
Summary: The Doctor, domestic? You bet he is! See his tramsformation as he's put through many domestic situations. 10Rose.


A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my new series! (trumpets sound) That's right, I said SERIES! I've had this planned for awhile, and I finally got enough free time to write it, now that I'm done with high school! (crowd cheers) It also helped that I got inspiration to write it due to my birthday presents of a **18 month weekly David Tennant Calendar** (squeal) and my very own Sonic Screwdriver!

A little bit about this series: first, it is NOT a sequel to my previous story, Welcome Home (though if you wanted to go read it and leave me a review, I'd be very grateful). Second, you can probably guess by the title that this series is about the Doctor becoming domestic. Now, I won't make him completely domestic, but he'll be put through a lot of domestic situations. Which brings me to the third thing; this series isn't just gonna be my ideas! I want YOU to tell me what you'd like to see the Doctor do! What situations would you like to see the Doctor in? I've got a lot of ideas myself, but I'd like your input! So don't forget to review and tell me what you'd like to see! Also, all the chapters will link together. Each chapter is going to be a domestic scene and the following chapter will take place very shortly after the last. Last but not least, this series is all about getting the Doctor and Rose together. So major fluff alert now! One more thing, this series takes place anytime with the Tenth Doctor. If you want it to take place after Doomsday and pretend it didn't happen and that Martha never entered the picture, that's fine too; just as long as you're picturing David Tennant as the Doctor. That's all I ask.

And to those of you wondering if I'll make a sequel to my previous story, Welcome Home (hint hint go check it out, please!) I haven't decided yet. When I wrote it, I never planned on making a sequel. However, I won't rule out a sequel altogether. Now, I leave you to….the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who. I just take the characters and bend them to my will until I get bored; then I return them. No profit is being made from this series.

* * *

A peaceful silence fell upon the TARDIS, broken only by the occasional buzz from the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor was tinkering underneath the console when a bloodcurdling scream rang out through the halls.

The Doctor shot up, banging his head on the console. Cursing softly, he nursed his head as he ran down the halls at light speed with only one thing on his mind: _Rose_.

"Doctor!" she cried.

His hearts began beating faster as he tore through the halls, worried that Rose had hurt herself. He skidded to a halt outside her room. _Sounded like it came from here_ he mused before shouting, "hold on Rose! I'm coming!" Slamming the door open he rushed inside and found her standing in the doorway of her bathroom. Water trickled down her body as she stood with arms crossed over the pale pink towel that was wrapped around her. Shoving certain thoughts about revealing what was under that towel aside, he walked briskly over to her and asked, "are you ok, Rose? What's wrong?"

She stared at him in anger and disbelief, as if he should know what was wrong.

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble_ the Doctor thought warily.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!! Your bloody ship, that's what's wrong!" screamed Rose, poking his chest and causing him to back away from her.

There were few things that the Doctor was scared of. As of this moment, an angry Rose Tyler terrified him. _She's as scary as her mother_ he mused as he continued backing away from Rose. "Calm down. Just… tell me what happened. Maybe I can fix it," he said quickly, hoping to calm Rose down.

Rose huffed before starting her story. "Well, I was taking a shower, right? The water was perfect; hot but not scalding. I was washing my hair when all of a sudden the water turned to ice! I screamed and turned the hot water to full, but it got even COLDER, if that's possible. I turned it off and hopped out of the shower, put on my towel, and called for you. Then you showed up and here we are. So, how are you gonna fix it?"

The Doctor pulled himself out of fantasy land to answer her. "Well, let me take a look." Marching into her bathroom he pulled out the sonic screwdriver to examine the shower head and wall that the pipes were behind. Rose stood behind him, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Well?" inquired Rose about a minute later.

"It's odd. I'm getting weird readings. You go finish your shower in my bathroom. To your left, three doors down take a right, then it's the fifth door on your right. I'm gonna work on this," the Doctor stated as he began fiddling with the settings on the sonic screwdriver. Rolling her eyes, she moved next to the Doctor to grab her conditioner, comb, bath sponge, and body wash before leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind her none too gently.

* * *

Two hours, a few choice curses, and eight settings later, the Doctor had fixed the problem. Turned out the cold water pipes had magically intersected with the hot water pipes, causing freezing cold water to jettison out. "How did you manage this one, girl?" asked a puzzled Doctor as he stroked the wall. Just then Rose came waltzing into the bathroom.

"Doctor, you're bathroom is GORGES! The tub is huge and the water is amazing! And the lighting and different bath salts; I love it! I never really pegged you for a bath kind of guy," exclaimed Rose as she sat on the edge of her tub next to the Doctor.

"Oy! I enjoy my baths! It's a great stress reliever. There's nothing a nice, hot bath can't fix," retorted the Doctor.

Rose giggled. "Ok, ok. Don't get so defensive, you're acting like such a girl," she teased.

"I'll have you know I'm very masculine!"

"Right. That's why you spend so much time on your hair and have all those clothes and shoes," Rose said with a smirk.

"Different body, different tastes. Plus, a lot of those clothes are from my companions," defended the Doctor.

"Of course. Still doesn't disprove your feminine. Why else would you kiss Captain Jack, unless of course there's something you're not telling me?" asked Rose with her tongue between her teeth and a smirk on her face.

The Doctor stood there, gaping like a fish, before weakly stammering "That…I…he kissed ME! Besides, I'll have you know I'm completely straight! I'm just comfortable enough with my own masculinity to _allow _Jack to kiss me."

Smiling, Rose looked him in the eye before stating "I was only teasing."

Grinning, he replied "I know."

"So, fix my shower yet?"

"Ah," began the Doctor, running his hand through his hair, "no. I did figure out what the problem was though. Give me a few hours and it'll be good as new."

"Ok," Rose sighed. "Guess I'll go watch a movie. You better fix it," she threatened as she left her room.

"TARDIS, don't let her leave the movie room. Keep showing her movies, lock her in, make her fall asleep; I don't care. Just don't let her out until I'm done, ok?" pleaded the Doctor. He heard the TARDIS hum happily in response. Grinning, he set to work.

* * *

Eight hours, three bottles of Pepsi, a string of curses, and thirty-two settings later, the Doctor surveyed his handiwork. "Not bad, if I do say so myself," he boasted as he heard Rose's bedroom door open. _Hope this works _he thought as he watched the bathroom doorknob turn.

"Sorry I was gone for so long," began Rose as she entered the room, "I guess I must've…oh. my. **God!**"

She surveyed the room around her; rose colored marble made up the floor tiles, counter, shower, sink, toilet, and bathtub. The bathtub was in the middle of the room, in ground, and looked more like a swimming pool. Surrounding the bath was an assortment of bath salts, bubble baths, body oils, and candles. The walls were a warm, light pink color with flecks of gold throughout the paint. Soft wall lighting bathed the room and a huge mirror was above the sink. Rose's eyes were wide as she glanced around, drinking it all in; it was at least three times bigger than her old bathroom. She stood, stunned, completely at a loss for words.

The Doctor smiled wide; he loved her reaction. "You know, the floor is heated; same with the tub. This way the water and room will always stay warm. You can set the temperature with this remote," he explained as he pulled out a small, sliver oval out of his pocket and handed it to Rose.

It was then that she snapped out of her daze. Grasping the remote, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and murmuring "thankyouthankyouthankyou" over and over again. The Doctor just grinned as he picked her up and swung her from side to side, enjoying the feel and warmth of her, even if she was crushing his lungs. Setting her down, he saw the look of pure joy and contentment on her face and thought he would do anything to see her look like that. That's when she pressed her lips to his and he stopped thinking. His eyes closed and the only thing his mind could register was the feel of her warm, soft lips against his.

When he was able to think again, a few moments later, the only thought in his head was _snogsnogsnog._ However, that's also when he noticed the absence of her lips on his. He opened his eyes to confirm her disappearance. He turned around to find her at the tub, filling it with water and bubble bath.

He crossed over to where she knelt and, kneeling beside her, asked, "you just took a bath, so why are you taking another one?"

Rose turned to face him, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I wanna try it out; it has jets! It's a bathtub and pool and Jacuzzi all rolled into one!"

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head, saying "stupid apes and their toys; always have to try them out right when they get them. Have no patience at all."

Rose glared at him, giving him the "oh-and-like-you-can-talk" look.

"Well, anyway, uh- what was that kiss back there for?" quickly asked the Doctor, feeling uneasy under her gaze and wishing to change the subject. But when the words left his mouth, he quickly regretted having said them. _Oh great, now it's going to be weird and uncomfortable between us!_

Rose's blush grew as she stammered "oh, well…it was because you did something really sweet and domestic. I'm actually quite surprised you did all this for me."

"Right, well, I'll just leave you to your new toy then," stated the Doctor as he began to quickly retreat back to the console room, shocked at her reply and unsure of what else to do.

"Doctor!" Rose called after him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything."

The Doctor smiled his special, just-for-Rose smile before saying "Anything for you."

Rose blushed even harder and the Doctor took that as his cue to leave. As he closed her bedroom door and began walking to the console room, he wondered aloud "was building Rose a new bathroom really that domestic?" _Nah,_ he thought as reached the console room and began his tinkering again, _me, domestic? Hardly. I was just helping Rose out, like any friend would. I don't do domestic._

Little did he know how much of a lie that was and that, whether he liked it or not, he was about to become even more domestic.

* * *

A/N 2: There it is! The first chapter! Sorry if the Doctor seems out of character. Hope you liked it, and please don't forget to review! Until next time! 


End file.
